Evaluate the following expression when $c = 8$ and $d = 3$. $5$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ - 5$
Substitute $8$ for ${c}$ and $3$ for ${d}$ $ = 5{(8)}^2 + 5{(3)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(64) + 5{(3)} - 5 $ $ = 320 + 15 - 5 $ $ = 330$